


【锤基】寿司情缘

by VVVera



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 脑洞就是来自陪伴我童年成长的无脑小游戏





	【锤基】寿司情缘

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞就是来自陪伴我童年成长的无脑小游戏

（上）  
“いらっしゃいませ。”  
伴随着一声浓厚英伦卷舌音的“欢迎光临”，Loki的寿司店迎来了今天的第一位客人。其实起初Loki并没有开寿司店的打算，毕业为了找工作的他机缘巧合来到这家“约顿屋”来打工。老板青田是个地道的日本人，虽然是个老人家，但是身体一直硬朗，见到Loki的第一眼，便拉起他的手说：  
“すばらしい！这简直是为捏寿司而生的手，Lokiさん，来这里工作吧，我会给你一份丰厚的工资。”  
Loki的体温天生就很低，双手一直都冰冰凉的，这对于对食物生鲜度十分考究的寿司，的确是最重要的条件。于是Loki在三年前开始了寿司店的打工。还别说，Loki本就一头乌发，整齐的梳在耳后，穿着一身黑色的，带有绿色衣边的料理师服装，看起来还真是吸引人。  
就在前不久，青田的身体状况极速下滑，Loki说是这个老家伙一把年纪还纵欲的原因，虽然嘴上不留情面，Loki的心里还是很担心。青田没有结婚，自己干脆把寿司店送给了Loki，他经常挂在嘴边的话就是：  
“如果我20岁结婚，我的儿子就和你一般大了。”  
其实Loki知道青田是把自己当儿子，Loki是个孤儿，跟这个亦父亦友的家伙在一起，自己也感受到了有家的幸福感。  
青田是在上个月去世的，出席葬礼的人很多，都是青田的朋友和店里的顾客，青田为人很热情，跟谁都可以搂过肩膀喝酒唱歌。大家都道是少了一位朋友，可Loki是失去了唯一的家人。参加葬礼的人，和Loki寒暄几句，道声节哀，就离开了，他们都知道Loki在青田心里的地位，也不止一次听过“如果Loki是我儿子”这样的话。  
Loki一个人在青田的墓前站了很久，最后丢下一句“老家伙，你也抛下我了。”转身离开。

寿司店不开张，Loki也没了生计，所以，最后还是自己整理了心情开了门。  
Hogun是店里的料理师傅，他是位日裔，一直沉默寡言，他和店里的女服务生Sif在店里工作了许多年，日久生情，都准备结婚了，却为了青田的离开，推迟了一个月。从前三个人，Loki负责捏寿司，Hogun负责在后厨做热食，Sif忙前忙后的招呼客人。现在Loki是老板了，怎么也不能再一直捏寿司了，他需要像青田在世时一样，和客人聊天打交道，尽管Loki并不喜欢这样，可是他听说日本的居酒屋就是像朋友的家一样，让客人有地方宣泄，有人聆听。  
Loki在网上投了招聘广告，虽然不敢保证应聘人的质量，但是总要先招来试试看，毕竟缺一个人手，真的很累。就在Loki开了店喊了声“欢迎光临”后，不知道是不是背光的原因，Loki只觉得一道强烈的阳光照进他的眼睛里，刺得他睁不开，紧接着，这道光慢慢像他移动，慢慢扩大，慢慢散开。  
“您好，先生，我是Thor Odinson，在网上看到招聘信息来的。”  
Thor是一位成功人士，怎么成功呢？拥有英国最大的文具公司成不成功？别说什么文具了不起，现在的社会，人人都会用到。要说为什么一位大公司董事长为什么会来寿司店应聘，当然不是破产了，既然不是为了钱，那就是为了人。  
Thor是位同性恋，这在他的朋友圈里不是秘密，但是苦于一直找不到心仪的人，所以自从发现自己喜欢男人之后，Thor就身为单身狗度过了两年。直到一年前，公司组织聚会，虽说是一个小部门聚餐，但是部门经理邀请了Thor，平易近人的董事长就跟着他们来到了这家寿司店，也是在那时候，Thor注意到了在柜台后边专注捏寿司的Loki，认真工作的他一直没有抬头看向这边过分热闹的人群。可是Thor的眼睛却没有离开过柜台后边忙碌的身影，他吃着Loki用右手食指和中指捏出的寿司，新鲜三文鱼的滋味蔓延到Thor的心里，丝丝甜蜜。  
要说Thor爱上一个当时连名字都不知道的人，难免有些奇怪，但是爱情有时候就这么突如其来的向你张开双臂。后来Thor打听到了Loki的名字，再后来Thor经常来这里吃饭，不过，很可惜，Loki不是服务生，他也不会去关心工作以外的事情，所以Thor肯定，Loki从没往自己这里看过一眼，这真的是让Thor最难过的事了。在自己同性生涯里的初恋，竟然是如此可悲的单恋。  
Thor在青田的葬礼上，看到形单影孤的Loki，很想上前去安慰他，拥抱他。可是Thor就像是一个初尝爱情的青涩少年，只在Loki身后默默陪伴，脚步沉得一步也挪不动。当Thor看到网上的招聘信息时，他说什么也坐不住了，于是，抛下了自己的亿万身家，换了一身破到用来当抹布都嫌破的一身衣服，把那头永远梳得一丝不苟的金发，胡乱收在脑后，俨然一副落难的样子。  
Thor站着寿司店门口，深呼一口气，还是推开了门，迎接他的就是Loki好听的英伦腔日语。Thor呆愣了几秒，走上前，压着紧张感顺畅的说明自己的来意，对上Loki的绿眸。  
Loki显然是被这个金灿灿的“难民”惊到，嗯……惊艳到？他没见过这样的人，一身褴褛却掩藏不住周身光芒，自己是不是在哪里见过他？  
Thor看着Loki发呆，于是又说了一边自己的来意，这才把Loki给叫了回来。  
“emm，您是来应聘的？之前有没有做过这种工作？”  
“当然！我可是很会捏寿司的！我之前在其他日料店工作过。”  
是啊，很会捏，那可是看到招聘信息后苦练出来的，一边找寿司师傅求教，一边把去Loki寿司店应聘的人都赶跑，真的很辛苦。  
“那可以请您试试吗？您知道，我必须亲自审核过才可以。”  
“没问题！”  
Thor可是被师傅说过是会把自己饿死的好手艺，毕竟教会徒弟饿死师傅嘛，Thor就权当是夸奖了。Thor洗干净手，将双手泡在冰水里，说实话，他为了Loki，都玩全不担心自己将来会得关节炎，他相信把Loki追到手，就是将来自己双手不会动了，也有Loki喂他。  
Thor把手擦干净，继续工作，米饭是已经拌好的，Thor告诉自己就像平常练的那样，用刀子将新鲜的甜虾剥开处理好，取了米饭，用左手握成椭圆，右手和Loki一样，用食指和中指捏好，将甜虾放上去，Thor知道Loki最爱吃的就是甜虾，这也算他的一点小私心吧。  
“请用。”  
Thor将寿司摆在Loki面前，Loki没想到这个看起来五大三粗的人，捏起寿司来却细致入微。Loki捏起寿司，沾了酱油和芥末。  
“嗯，不错。恭喜你Odinson先生，你被录用了……不过……”  
Thor听到Loki的一句话，心情大起大落的，小心问道：  
“不过？”  
“你得把你毛茸茸的形象改改。”  
毛茸茸的Thor，顺着Loki修长的手指，摸向自己的脸，的确，胡子已经好久没刮了，真的有够邋遢的。

（中）  
“Thor，一份北极贝，一份三文鱼，一份海胆……”  
Thor在寿司店工作也有两个月了，他很好的扮演了一位“落难王子”。他告诉Loki自己无处可去，Loki本来想让Thor住在店里的，可是Thor以各种各样譬如：“饭店里住人，被客人发现总归不好，说不定会影响生意……”这样的借口拒绝，Loki也不能让Hogun和Sif这对要结婚的情侣收留他，最终，Thor拎着自己做旧的Nike运动包住进了Loki的家，开始了自以为的“同居”生活。  
要说Thor有什么收获呢？可能就是知道了Loki没有男朋友女朋友吧……两个月啊，Thor都没敢鼓起勇气表白，要是以前，早不知道他的另一边床上换了多少人了。  
“也许这就是真爱的力量吧。”  
Thor这样安慰自己，但也不断的制造机会和Loki进行一些肢体接触，比如他会帮Loki拎东西，从Loki手中拿过来，顺便拉一拉手什么的。再比如，收拾店的时候，专门和Loki擦一地方，然后两人的手叠在一起。  
要说两个人的关系起了变化，是在某天晚上。  
当晚店里来了很多客人，但似乎不是冲着吃饭来的，店里的老主顾都知道Loki，他们带来的生面孔，也在与Loki的攀谈中，变成了老顾客。正如今天来的那些，为首的是一个身形消瘦的男人。Byleistr，Thor一眼就认出他来，他是阿斯加德的叛徒，当年公司还在起步阶段的时候，Byleistr被挖角，他顺带拿走了公司的重要文件，幸好Thor将这场事故平息，避免了公司走向破产。  
Byleistr是个基佬，这是众所周知的，而且他从来到店里，眼睛就盯着Loki，他的目的不言而喻，Thor虽然很想赶走Byleistr，但他没有立场赶走一位客人。Thor心想，你要敢对Loki动手动脚，我就把你手切成生鱼片，再喂给你。  
Thor正在出神的时候，这边Byleistr已经开始给Loki灌酒了，Loki酒量不赖，但是也架不住Byleistr一杯一杯的烧酒灌他。Byleistr向同行的人使了个眼色，他周围立马就没人了。由于Byleistr选了一个半开放式的位置，Thor只能从屏风后边看到两个人模糊的身影。Byleistr是有备而来的，他盯着Loki也不是一天两天了，他跟公司其他人打赌自己一定会睡了Loki。这种势在必得的决心可不是来自于他的外表还是地位，他今天给Loki灌的酒里加了料，Byleistr可不敢保证自己可以把一个男人灌醉并轻松的上了他。  
Byleistr叫来了Sif结账，他告诉Sif，他和Loki约好一起走，Sif看着Loki趴在桌子上乱扭，一时间也不知道该怎么办。Byleistr二话不说，把钱放在桌子上，把Loki的胳膊搭在自己肩上往出领。Thor的眼睛一直盯着他们，没想到Byleistr直接把Loki带着往门口走，Thor说什么也待不住了，直接走到Byleistr跟前挡住他的去路。Byleistr没看到来人，张口就骂：  
“谁他妈这么不长眼睛，敢当老子的路......”  
Byleistr抬头看向这个不怕死的人，脸上的表情从之前的自以为是变得僵硬，整个人开始发抖。  
“Odinson先生......怎么是您啊，您怎么在这种店里......”  
Byleistr看着Thor一身寿司店的工作服，自然是惊讶不已，不禁问了一句。Thor看向Sif，拜托她把Loki拉到一边。Thor的眼睛恢复为以往商场上的干练与冷漠，对着Byleistr沉声：  
“我警告你，永远不要想打Loki的主意，还有......”  
Thor走向Byleistr，在他耳边说着咒语一般。  
“别忘了，之前那件事，现在搬出来，一样让你把牢底坐穿。我能放过你一次，就绝不会有第二次。还是说，你很想去试试牢里的滋味，毕竟......”  
Byleistr听完这话，立马瘫软在地，Thor踹了他一脚，请他滚出去，Byleistr对上Thor要随时杀了他的眼神，吓得连滚带爬的离开了。  
Sif和Hogun听到了Thor和Byleistr的对话，两人脸上都带着一副想要一探究竟的表情，但是Thor刚才的样子，他们都见识到了，也不敢随便八卦。这时Thor又换回了之前灿烂的表情，向着两个人说让他们先走，自己把Loki带回去。  
等到Sif和Hogun走了之后，Thor也收拾的差不多。这时Loki醒来了，他只觉得自己口渴，于是抓起旁边的水壶就开始灌，但是这水似乎不能浇熄他心里的那丝躁动，他不停的舔自己的嘴唇，企图缓解这份干涸。Loki开始扯自己的衣服，寿司店的工作服是开襟的，很快被Loki扯开，里边的白T恤已经被Loki的汗打湿，胸口不规律的上下起伏，胸前两点随着喘气被T恤摩擦着，Loki只觉得这种感觉不减反增。他将自己的手移向脖颈，白皙的脖子被Loki搓得发红，带着引人想象的情欲。Loki只觉得自己越来越热，浑身发软发痒，下身窜出的酥麻让他不由自主的夹住双腿去摩擦，不光是前边，后边的隐秘也开始湿润。  
Thor走向Loki的时候，就看到一幕春光。他不由握紧双拳，喉结上下滚动，他恨Byleistr给Loki下药，可是看着Loki在自己眼前的模样，自己的下半身也开始肿胀难受。他不敢想象如果自己不在Loki，他就要被Byleistr带走了，他会以这幅模样，在Byleistr身下......Thor不要想了，他立马拉过Loki给他把衣服穿好。  
Loki感受到了另一个人的温度和触碰，他的脑子一直糊里糊涂的，他只隐约看见一片金色的光，他顺着光，顺着那宜人的温度走去。Loki整个人攀在了Thor身上磨蹭，像极了想要瘙痒的猫，Thor怕自己实在忍不住在店里要了Loki，于是强忍着Loki的“引诱”，将Loki扶上后座，自己开车回家。  
一路上Loki并不安分，似乎药性越发明显，Loki在后座不断抚摸自己的身体，撕扯自己的衣服，但是手上没有力气，Loki对此并不满意，撕扯不下，便带着哭腔呻吟，这样开车的Thor想不分心都难。索性Thor一路飙车回到了家，开门的时间比平时都要长，因为身上缠住了一条蛇，不断蹭他的脖子，吐着信子舔舐他的耳廓，动人的呻吟变成塞壬的歌声传入Thor的耳朵。  
Thor再也忍不住了，开了门把Loki径直带入到自己的卧室，把Loki不算温柔的扔在了床上，自己跨在了Loki的身上。  
“Loki，醒醒，你知道我是谁吗？”  
Loki此时听到了Thor的声音，缓缓睁开眼睛，曾经精明的绿眸染上了情欲，好像被覆上了红色，Loki顺着声音看去，还是一片金色，像Thor的头发，Loki被自己的想法吓到有些清醒，似乎能看到一个模糊的身影，但是药的作用让他无法思考下去，他只是随着身体本能，揽住了面前那个身影。  
Thor只觉得自己刚开始的怒火又被点燃了，他拉过Loki环在他脖子上的手臂，将它们箍在Loki的头上方，Loki显然因为这个动作感到不适，他想要挣脱，但是浑身无力，只好继续扭动着身体。Thor看到Loki的挣扎，压着怒气对Loki的耳边说着：  
“怎么？不是谁递的酒都喝吗？难道不是谁的床都能上？”  
Loki听到这话，瞬间记忆被拉到刚才的酒桌上，他虽然讨厌Byleistr，但是他作为老板不能做的太难看，好在自己酒量不错，抵过了Byleistr的一杯杯灌，却没想到自己被下了药。他不知道面前这个人是不是Byleistr，如果可以，他倒希望这个人是Thor。  
Thor感受到了Loki的僵硬，于是继续了动作，他将两人的衣服褪下，低头去亲吻Loki，Loki内心虽然在抗拒，但是他莫名地跟随着Thor的亲吻，Loki将舌头伸进Thor的嘴里，与他交缠，仿佛在寻找水源解渴。两个人亲吻的水声，伴随着Loki的低吟，将Thor的欲望送至巅峰，他不再去温柔的抚摸，他在Loki丰盈的臀瓣上加重了力度，捏出了一个红色的掌印。Thor没有拉窗帘，迎着月光看着他身下的Loki，性感诱惑，不似平常的冰冷，带着一点向小姑娘一般的柔情与羞涩。  
天啊，Thor在内心呼喊，Loki根本不知道他这样有多么诱人，就像是在沙漠之中的唯一水源，即使知道这是杯毒，也会义无反顾的喝下去。Thor已经无法思考了，他带着占有欲，带着原始动物的野性去亲吻Loki，从额头一路向下，含住了Loki的乳首，细细舔吻，在Loki低喘时，用牙齿轻轻摩擦，引得Loki“啊”了一声。Thor感觉到自己的下身坚硬如铁，但他不急，他不想让他与Loki的第一次被疼痛霸占。Thor继续向下亲吻，Thor趴在Loki双腿之间，去细细亲吻舔舐Loki的大腿内侧，Loki被Thor弄得痒痒的，不由得收紧了双腿，夹住了Thor的头，Thor被Loki的这一个举动弄笑了，于是低头含住了Loki可怜的下身，那里的顶端已经开始沁出了水，Thor混合着自己的口水，将它变得湿润，同时，Thor将手指伸进了Loki的后庭活动着，Loki被身下前后夹击的感觉刺激着，嘴里从开始隐忍的低吟变成了“快点......”  
于是，Thor遵从Loki的意愿，加快了前后的速度，Loki最终射在了Thor的嘴里，Thor的手指也退了出来，他将Loki拉住与他亲吻，将嘴里属于Loki的东西渡给了他，看到Loki咽了下去，Thor满意的亲了亲Loki的眼睛。Loki已经足够湿润了，Thor也不再等下去，一个挺腰，进入了Loki，Loki下意识的抱紧了Thor，在疼痛与高潮的混杂中，被Thor送上了天堂。

（三）  
之后的几天里，Thor和Loki的气氛诡异十分，毕竟在两人痴缠一番后，Thor的表白，对Loki而言，自己就像是一个被人睡了就要终身负责，拜托，他怎么会是这种人，一夜情事后也不用负责好吗？何况Thor对Loki相当于“救命”，Loki自然很感谢他，但是也不要两个人赤身裸体，一身泥泞的时候表白吧，而且还说“负责”这类的话，这让Loki觉得很幼稚，并且很无聊，所以拒绝了Thor。  
Thor这边自然是乌云密布的，自己对Loki一番发自肺腑的表白，竟然变成了只是要负责的话，虽然Loki是自己第一个爱上的男人，但他也不是什么纯情小处男，怎么会只是一次就要私定终身。Loki不明白自己对他的爱，但是他也不能对Loki用强。  
经过那天之后，两个人除了工作上的必要交谈之外，再也没说过话。Sif发现了两人之间的变化，她当然很关心自己的老板兼朋友，所以在下午休息的空档，Sif跑去了Loki的办公室。  
“Loki，你和Thor没什么吧？总感觉这几天你们俩怪怪的。”  
Loki自然知道Sif是关心自己，他很开心，在来到这家寿司店之后，自己有了家人，有了朋友。  
“没什么，就是简单的睡了......”  
Loki轻描淡写的讲着事情的经过，一旁的Sif下巴都快掉了。  
“所以说，那天那个人是摆明了要上你......天哪！”  
“我的朋友，很感谢你的惊讶，是的。”  
“还好Thor出面了，不然我就让他......”  
“你让他什么？”  
Loki嘴角勾起，带着自己标准的微笑，别人不知道，只当这个微笑灿烂又勾人，但Sif知道这预示着Loki接下来会暴走。她可不敢再说，自己差点把Loki送进狼嘴里，于是她赶紧把话题岔开。  
“我说Thor，他不知道跟那个人说了什么，看他那样挺吓人的，和平常一点都不一样，看着怪渗人的。”  
Sif见Loki没有说话，只是抿着嘴沉思，就继续说道：  
“其实，我觉得Thor一点都不简单，虽然他看起来真的平易近人，但是周围的气场真的让人不好接近。平常在家你没发现他什么奇怪的地方吗？你还是小心点......”  
Sif出去之后，Loki一直在消化她说的话。是的，Thor的确有很奇怪的地方，有时候他在打电话，可是见到Loki的时候就立马挂了，Loki什么都没问，他就忙着解释是他的朋友。不，不是朋友，Loki无意中听到Thor和电话那头的交谈，他显然是个领导者，而且正如Sif所说的，Thor那时候的气场很陌生，让人很难接近。  
Loki在办公室踱步，修的整齐的指甲也被他咬的惨不忍睹。突然，Loki坐回了办公桌，打开Google，在搜索栏里一下一下打上了“T-H-O-R-O-D-I-N-S-O-N”，他不确定Thor是不是用了假名，但是他周围的人似乎没听过Thor的名字，最终，Loki还是在内心纠结中按下了search。  
Loki整个下午都没在出来过，办公室的灯也没有开，但是Thor知道，Loki还在办公室。等到店里打烊，Thor还是忍不住去敲了办公室的门。门没上锁，Thor就推门进去了。  
“Loki，你还好吗？是不是哪里不舒服。”  
Loki闻言深吸一口气，又吐了出来，转向Thor说道：  
“是的，Odinson先生，我很不舒服。”  
Thor很担心Loki的身体，原本就很消瘦，体温又低，听到Loki说自己不舒服，就赶忙上前查看。没想到Loki又继续说：  
“您想瞒我多久？阿斯加德的董事长？”  
“Loki，我......”  
“虽然阿斯加德的董事长从来不出现在大众面前，但是查一查资料还是会有的。平常是个好好先生，但是牵扯到利益问题，就会变得冷血无情......所以，这次您的目的是什么？想要我这家店吗？那您也用不着委身来我店里打工，而且还隐藏这么久。”  
“Loki，你听我解释，我不是因为公事......”  
“好了。”Loki把一叠钞票放在了桌子上，“虽然我知道您看不上这点钱，但是作为您这么长时间的工作，还是按制度给您发了工资......还有，请把我的钥匙还给我，我想堂堂董事长，应该不愿意再挤在我的房子里了。”  
Loki完全不给Thor解释的机会，Thor也哑口无言，他知道现在Loki很生气自己骗了他，不管说什么都不会听了，但是他舍不得离开，也只能硬着头皮说：  
“我，能不能再住最后一晚，我把......东西收拾好，明天再走。”  
Loki知道自己应该狠下心拒绝，但是天知道他是怎么无意识的点了点头。说实话，Loki对Thor有好感，是那个看起来笨笨，却很细心，一脸颓废，却依旧耀眼的“流浪汉”。他甚至想过，再过几天，或许就在今天，他们回到家，Loki搂着Thor的脖子，告诉他，他接受了那个表白。天哪，现在想想自己真的差点买一送一，把自己搭进去了。  
两人一路无言的回了家，比前几天的气氛更加紧张。Loki进了家门就把自己卧室门锁住，他发誓自己不等到Thor离开，绝不出去。  
Thor看着Loki紧锁的房门，叹了口气，他知道现在急不来，不过，这样也好，他就可以光明正大的追Loki，告诉他自己不是为了寿司店，是为了寿司店的老板，是让他每天心心念念的人。  
于是第二天早上，Thor敲了敲Loki的房门，告诉他自己要走了，让Loki照顾好自己。他敲得很轻，说话也很小声，他怕打扰到Loki，可他不知道，Loki一晚没睡，听到敲门声，立刻坐了起来。等到一声关门声，Loki才慢慢又躺回了床上，胳膊搭在眼睛上，轻轻颤抖。

寿司店突然少了一个人，还是捏寿司的师傅，没办法，Loki只能重操旧业，然后继续挂上那个招聘广告。可是这都半个多月了，愣是一个应聘都没有，倒是Sif从外边火急火燎的跑回来：  
“不.....不......不好了！街......街......街口，开了家寿司店，叫‘寿司王子’，难怪今天没什么人......”  
“之前招聘也招不到人，那就是了，我倒要看看是谁抢我生意。”Loki换上了那种微笑，这次Sif不是发憷了，而是拉着Hogun去看热闹。

三人走到那家寿司店门口，还真是人声鼎沸啊，有不少顾客都是以前“约顿屋”的。很好，Loki向着门口走去，可是他还穿着工作服啊，Sif想这下尴尬了，却没想到，门口的人走了进去，不一会儿，从店里走出来的人，惊得三位同行下巴都要掉了。  
没错，是Thor，Loki以为Thor对自己的店没了兴趣，所以消失了半个月，没想到现在直接变成了自己的同行。Loki还在愣神，却被Thor一下子拉到了身边，就听见Thor向众人宣布：  
“这位是我们店的老板Loki，街角的那家‘约顿屋’是我们的第一家店。”  
W-H-A-T？Loki没来得及反应，就被淹没在掌声和恭喜中。

（下）  
Loki被Thor拉进“寿司王子”的办公室，以一个压倒性的吻，作为两人的见面礼。Loki气不打一出来，什么毛病，见了面一下子送店，一下子肯嘴的。Thor看到Loki那么不用心的接吻，于是加重了吻的力道，Loki这边不甘示弱，也冲着Thor的咬了下去。就在两个人因为这个吻而上升到另一方面时，Loki一个用力，把Thor推开，这才可以呼吸了。  
“请问Odinson先生，这又演的哪出戏？难不成是捏寿司捏上瘾了？自己跨界开店啊。”  
Thor被Loki阴阳怪气的腔调逗笑了，手指不停摩挲着自己的嘴唇。Loki被Thor的动作搞得红了脸，他很想Thor，这是他不会跟任何人分享的秘密，他和Thor的第一次，是Loki这半个月来抚慰自己的精神支柱。但他还是很生气Thor骗了自己，不论什么目的，并且消失了这么久，不论什么原因。  
Loki见Thor不回答，扭头就走，Thor见状，不可敢再逗他亲爱的了。于是Thor快人一步拉过Loki想要开门的手，加重力道阻止Loki的挣扎。  
“对不起，Loki，我太想你了……你有没有想我？”  
“哦？我想我们关系可没好到要想念对方。”  
Thor也不恼，反而捧起Loki的手去亲吻，就是这双手让他爱慕，让他思念，让他沉沦……  
“Loki，原谅我好吗？不管是之前的欺骗，还是现在的自作主张。原谅我。”  
Loki还没想好要说什么，张了张嘴又闭上，就听见Thor继续：  
“我爱你，Loki，是朋友，是兄弟，是家人，更是爱人。”Thor腾出一只手来，抚摸着Loki的脸颊，“一年前我就来过你店里，只是那个时候，我不知道该怎么去认识你，你在柜台后专注工作的样子，就印在我心里。我不知道你喜不喜欢男人，更不知道，你会不会喜欢上我......我只能经常去店里吃饭，可你从来不会在工作时间去抬头看看。直到在青田先生的葬礼上，我看着你孤身一人，我很想保护你，作为你的朋友，兄弟，家人，甚至......最爱的人。所以我才会隐瞒身份去接近你，不是为了什么店面，是你，我是为了你，Loki，从始至终，我的目的只是遇见你，认识你，喜欢你，爱上你......”*  
Loki显然是被这次的表白打得手足无措，不想上一次他们一夜激情过后的“负责之言”，是真真切切的告白，Thor原来从一年前就喜欢上了自己，这让Loki很惊讶，同时又很开心，他现在就想立刻搂住Thor，去吻他，告诉他，自己也爱他。可是Loki看着Thor那种害怕自己拒绝的表情，不由得想要整整Thor，于是Loki甩开了Thor的手，转过身背对着Thor，他可不想自己控制不住笑出来。  
“那我就多谢Odinson先生的错爱，我这辈子最恨的就是那些高高在上，自以为是的有钱人。你喜欢我，是你的事，难道我还非要接受，然后告诉你，‘其实我更早以前就爱上你了。’然后跟你亲吻，跟你上床，满足你的虚荣心和乐趣？”  
Thor看不到Loki的表情，但是Thor的怒气成功的被Loki勾起，自己发自肺腑的表白竟然换来了Loki“有钱人的虚荣心和乐趣”？天知道Thor从来没有对任何一个人有过这样的表情。他永远都是和善的，冷静的，可他从不卑微，他现在卑微的乞求爱情，乞求自己的爱人还以同等的爱，不，哪怕一点点都好。可是没有，他放下了自尊与骄傲，却不想被Loki如履草芥。  
Thor一把扳过Loki的肩膀，用足以让Loki受伤的力道捏着Loki的后颈，去撕咬他的嘴唇，Loki被Thor吓到，他看到Thor的眼底黑暗，怒火，他知道自己玩砸了，但他还在不死心的挣扎。Thor单手禁锢住Loki，宽厚的手掌足以抓住Loki纤细的手腕，另一只手扯下自己的领带，之后的事情，就朝着预期中，但又差一点的方向发展了。  
很快，Loki的衣裤被Thor东拉西扯的搭在Loki的身上，Loki的双手被Thor的领带绑着，上边还残留着Thor的体温和味道，Loki对自己现在的处境不惧反而期待，他竟然自己曾幻想过与Thor来一场暴力性爱，显然他现在得到了。想到这里，Loki下半身前端的硬挺和后面的湿润更甚，不由得发出勾人夺魄的声音：  
“你还在等什么？还是说，你......不行？”  
永远不要对一个男人说“不行”，这点同样身为男人的Loki自然明白，可他今天摆明了是要让Thor对自己用强，即使是自己“整人不成反被捅”，他也甘愿。  
Thor已经被激得昏了头脑，谁说Odinson先生脑子好使来着，还不是被一个小骗子气的团团转？  
“我会让你知道，我-行-不-行。”  
Thor一字一顿的传入Loki的耳朵，还不忘伸出舌头舔了舔Loki的耳朵，好似一股电流传入身体，Loki现在就想要Thor的进入，可他也铁了心，今天不会求Thor，怎么着心里那口闷气也得出了，自己总不能让Thor那么称心如意的爽到。  
Thor的吻仿佛带着催情之药，所到之处，都让Loki不由颤抖，发烫，Thor将Loki全身吻遍，温柔如水，却不帮Loki扩张，就在Loki已经快要瘫软成一汪春水的时候，Thor直接长驱直入，直挺挺的进入Loki，虽然Loki已经分泌得足够湿润，但是紧致的地带还是让身处性爱中的两个人难受的皱了皱眉。Thor可不会停下，即使两败俱伤，自己也要把Loki干到不会再嘴硬，他要让Loki在自己身下求饶，让他告诉自己他爱他，让他今后只为自己一人倾心，就当是Loki说的，“满足有钱人的虚荣与乐趣”。  
一场没有停歇的激烈战争结束了，Loki软趴趴的被Thor抱上了沙发，Loki现在连说话的力气都没了，更别说跟Thor呛声。天也渐渐黑了下来，Loki的肚子虽然被灌了满满的Thor子孙，但是这也不管饱啊，于是肚子不争气的响了。Thor笑着用嘴蹭了蹭Loki的额头：  
“我没有喂饱你吗？还是说你觉得不够吃？”  
Loki回想起刚才的激战，自己说好不要求Thor一句的，可是自己还不是对Thor说了“你好棒”“快点”“求你给我”......Loki只觉得自己快怂死了。不过Thor可不这么想，他不光听到Loki在自己身下婉转低唱，还听到了最想听到的“我爱你”。  
“床上说的话可不能算数哦。”  
Loki这么回答。  
现在两个人已经简单收拾了一下，Thor正在厨房为Loki做料理，听到Loki这么说的Thor，没了之前的怒气，因为他知道，Loki说出的那三个字，是发自内心的，现在Loki可以穿着Thor的衬衫，坐在一旁看着自己忙前忙后，眼里都是爱慕与珍视。Thor就知道，自己赢了，Loki也没输，因为他们都得到了彼此的爱。  
Thor为Loki做了一碗拉面，当然，还有Loki最爱的甜虾寿司。Loki张开嘴要Thor喂，Thor捏着寿司放进Loki嘴里，天哪，他只想喂Loki吃饭，谁知道，这个黑发美男子开始吮吸自己的手指，最后又一番......可惜了那碗拉面......

阿斯加德自从开了一家寿司店后，就转战饮食业，在全国开了数家“寿司王子”连锁店，据说老板是一位黑色头发，翠绿眼睛的男人。而且寿司店的代言人还是阿斯加德的董事长，每家店门前的招牌都有一张印有“スシ王子”的阿斯加德董事长海报。

“嗯......不错，我觉得其实我们的海报可以挂一辈子。”  
“拜托老板大人，饶了我吧，这是给你道歉，才答应你拍海报的......你难道想要你亲爱的老公的照片，就这么一直被人看啊，那你不得酸死。”  
“我说，你是谁老公啊？”  
“你啊，Loki先生，嫁给我吧，我愿意为你打一辈子工。”  
“你说这种到处都听到的台词，是不可能打动我的心的哦。”  
什么事情是一个吻解决不了的呢？不行就来一场运动？再不行，就好几场......

两年后，阿斯加德公司的董事长宣布与自己的爱人结婚。

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢我们SHE的《爱上你》


End file.
